


Love That Boy

by ViridianSword



Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: I Might Add More Characters Later On, I'm Sorry, M/M, Rated "Teen And Up" For Language And Some Things Being Implied, This fic is very gay, i don't know how to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianSword/pseuds/ViridianSword
Summary: Guru Ant went to Club Fun one night, hoping to unwind and have a good time.Takoyama went to Club Fun on that very same night for the same reasons.You can probably guess what happens next.(I'll give you a hint: They fall in love)





	Love That Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story, so constructive criticism is very welcome!
> 
> I hope y'all like my story!

Guru Ant walked into Club Fun and found it to be busting at the seams with people. Everyone looked like they were enjoying themselves, dancing to the loud music and chatting with each other. "Man, this place is packed tonight, huh?" Asked Parappa. "Yeah, I guess." Replied Guru Ant. He looked around uncomfortably. He had some...iffy experiences with large crowds in the past. Walking through them was hell, and he had lost plenty of friends and family when doing so. "Why'd you wanna take me here anyways?" Parappa smiled, eager to tell him. "To help you get used to being big! I figured that if I showed you some cool stuff to do, then maybe you'd be more comfortable with it!" Guru sighed. "Might as well give it a shot, I guess..." "Ok, sweet!" Parappa grabbed one of his hands and led him to the dance floor in the center of the room. "Let's go dance!"

After some time dancing, Guru Ant sat down in a lounge chair to rest. Parappa followed him, wagging his tail and full of energy. "Well? Did you like it here?" Guru chuckled, amused by his enthusiasm. "Yeah, it was a'ight...could've been a lot better though..." Parappa cocked his head to the side. "How?" "I don't know...I mean, it was fun n' all, but I feel like there could've been something to spice everything up, y'know?"

In that moment, the doors to the club swung open rather loudly. Guru Ant and Parappa turned their heads towards the door and saw a short curvy octopus and a tall muscular moose walked in. Guru started blushing. Parappa caught on. "Sooo...you've got the hots for Moosesha, huh?" He elbowed the ant in his side. "Hm? Oh, she's alright, but I've got my eyes on her friend~" "Takoyama? You do know that he's a guy, right?" "I do now~" Guru didn't seem fazed by his companion's comment at all. He slicked his hair back. "I'm going to go introduce myself~" The four-armed man slyly made his way towards Takoyama. _'What a lovely name!'_ He thought. The octopus was sitting alone at the bar when Guru joined him. "Hey there cutie~" Said Guru Ant, with a purr in his voice. "Oh, hi! Nice to meet you, I'm Takoyama!" He paused for a moment, then added: "Not sure if you know this but, I'm a man..." "Yeah, I know. Doesn't matter to me though~" Tako blushed. _'Well, that's a first.'_ He thought. "Good to know! Good to know...I've never seen you around here before, are you new to town?" "Well, you could say that..." Guru Ant looked down nervously. "I've been here for a while, but I've never really made myself noticeable until now, hehe. What about you?" "Uh, same as you I suppose! I'm only here because my friend told me that I needed to relax." "Well I'm glad you came, because you just made my night a whole lot better~" Takoyama blushed even harder than before. "Aww, that's so sweet of you to say! I've never really gotten any compliments before..." "What? That's crazy! Out of all the people I've met, you're the one who deserves them the most~" Tako giggled. "You're very kind..." Suddenly, Guru Ant felt someone tug on one of his sleeves. He looked down and saw Parappa. "Hey, uh, my dad just called. He wants us to come home." Takoyama smiled. "I didn't know you were friends with Parappa!" "Yup, we're pretty good pals! Oh, and, before I leave, would you like to meet up someday? I liked talking to you." "Yeah, that would be nice! How about...at the park? Next saturday?" "That'd be great!" Parappa loudly cleared his throat. "We **really** gotta go." "Right." Guru turned to his new friend. "See you on saturday, I guess!" "Yeah, see you then." Takoyama smiled and blushed. Parappa yanked Guru Ant off his chair. "We need to leave **now**." "I know, I know, ya don't gotta be mean about it!" He waved goodbye to Takoyama before leaving.

Parappa smirked. "Looks like you got it pretty bad for Tako..." "Yeah...he's real pretty..." The ant turned back to look at the club one last time.

 

"Maybe being big isn't so bad after all..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR Guru Ant meets Takoyama and goes "Wow I'm gay"
> 
> ALSO SORRY IF IT FEELS SHORT AND RUSHED  
> I enter school in 2 days and I reeeally wanted to finish this before then  
> Future chapters will be longer and more interesting hopefully
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
